Rangiku Kaze
This young demon seems to have boundless energy and enthusiasm for everything and everyone around her. Never failing to not have a smile on her face, seemingly lighting up and brightening even the saddest of people and rooms wherever she goes. Due to her kindness many people have actually mistaken Rangiku as an angel and not a demon, as no one expects her to be such a being. In terms of power, Rangiku can easily overpower any water user, but surprisingly she is also able to combined her power with one instead of against; which works quite well. When comparing her power to other high ranking demons, Rangiku isn't the best of the best; but she isn't the worst either; more along the average range for power. Not that this young woman cares much for power, only wanting to help out and protect those she considers friends and loved ones. Rangiku possess a fierce determination for certain things, as well as a fiery temper when angered; normally resulting in something getting destroyed by her own magic. She does back down from a challenge and seems to be very good at acting emotions when she has to, no one seems sure if she enjoys doing such a thing, however whatever happens this young demon doesn't seem to give up on what she believes in. Rangiku has a large weakness for any Sake or anything alcoholic, although she can hold her liquor and has a liver as a result that any regular drinker would be proud of; it still makes her very weak within the mind. Allowing someone when she is like this to easily take control of her mind, or whole body as she mostly agrees with anything anyone says when in such a state. Her other weakness not that she shows it or tries not to very often, or at all if she can help it. Is her emotional weakness for friends and those close to her. Although many may not consider it a weakness, this high level demon does especially for a certain someone. She also seems to be quite weakens around anyone with the ability to control, thunder, lightning or anything similar as well as any plant or earth based power, as such these powers normally bypasses her own; thus making her quite vulnerable in a battle with the said element - or around anyone with that power. Appearance Rangiku has long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She is well known for her curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts She wears a thin silver necklace tucked between her cleavage supposedly given to her by an old friend and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. While teaching she tends to dress quite stylishly, while the pink scarf disappears when she is not seen in her 'armor', the necklace remains on her at all times; to which Rangiku seems to bear some kind of sentimental attachment to it. Standing at a tall 5'10, Rangiku seems to be tall even for a female of her stature and age; or even by human standers. Rangiku is also very much known for dressing up, so whenever the occasion presents itself she will always dress up. Seen wearing at times like that mostly wearing slightly revealing but very elegant clothing. History A Life Lived Alone Most demons seem to have the easy life, with two parents regardless of if they are human or not. Those same parents that seemed to care for their children, but not everyone was that lucky. A young high level demon girl named Rangiku was one of those unfortunate ones, the unlucky ones that never got a home; or more importantly a family. Not very much is known in detail about this young woman's past, nor does she tend to share any of it either. As a young demon and child, Rangiku roamed within Hell itself simply looking for somewhere to stay; or at the very least someone to train her. The poor girl was only very young after all. But sadly for a young Rangiku luck nor anyone or anything else for that matter was on her side, as she was turned away by demon and older child-like demons. No one wanted or seemed to want to be near this young girl, and after two-hundred years of living and surviving alone; she really couldn't blame them all. For this young demon girl, living alone would most come to be one of the harder things she had to endure within her long lifetime. However with still no where to go and no one to turn to, through those first two hundred years, Rangiku thought that this would be her life; simply wandering with no friends or family, or those she trusted. Even without any form of food, not even a single soul. Oh, how wrong she was. Her life would and was about to change and for the better. In the form of a small silver haired boy. Until I Met You During her three-hundredth year of existing, or rather simply wandering to Rangiku. She came across something...at least at the time she thought it something. But rather in turned out to be a someone instead of a mere thing. At one time on a certain day, this young boy's birthday to be precise, Rangiku found a small boy like herself with no one else around him; the boy was fast asleep - which was rare even for a young demon. The young female soon woke the boy up, he interested her greatly. She had never seen or met anyone like the younger boy before her, with silver haired that she discovered after touching it was very soft and fine like pure silk. From a small giggle from just that touch, the young boy did finally wake up. After waking up being the semi-active demon that she was even then, Rangiku bombarded the male with question after question, about who he was, his name, birthday; anything and everything she could think of. Of course having just woken up, the boy didn't reply to any of it, simply listening as this girl in front of him spoke as fast as he could run. Once Rangiku had finally calmed down, as well as noticing that the boy didn't answer any of her questions; well that was just mean! Then again they were demons after all. The young demon girl soon introduced herself as Rangiku, as did the boy. Gin, huh? Weird name. She soon asked what he was doing here, with the boy only replying that he was the same as her or so it appeared and had no where else to go. It wasn't long after that meeting, that the two paired up; doing everything together and more importantly watching each others backs. With no family for either of them, they quickly grew close helping each other out and wandering the depths of Hell together. As the years passed, the two stayed together, and after being near one another for so long the two no longer needed to utter any sound to speak to one another; a simple glance was all that was now needed for any form of communication. During one day where the pair were wandering Gin seemed to asked out of the blue when Rangiku's birthday was. The young female demon had to think, she never really had one, sure all demons knew there rough age even without a birth date; but from the question Rangiku knew she did want one. So giving the answer that she did surprised both herself when she said it, as well as the now growing male demon next to her; however she knew it sounded strange - oh well. "I don't know. I never really counted the days until I met you." It was after that day that the two seemed to grow even closer than previously, with Rangiku's own birthday as agreed by both of them, two be on the same date as Gin's; seemed to make the young female demon quite happy. As well as this after two hundred years, even with no family, Gin had found a trainer or rather someone who simply offered to tutor the young boy. Rangiku found that it didn't only benefit him, but her as well, as the young demon boy would find her after such sessions and teach her what he had just been taught; allowing both of them to grow. However after another five hundred years of this training, as well as continuing to stay with one another. Rangiku soon found that something had changed...and that she was alone once more. Depatures & Regret By the time this changing event happened, both Rangiku and Gin were in the stage that humans might call "teenage" years, not that it mattered much at the time. When a new day soon came within Hell itself, Rangiku found herself alone; with no Gin in sight nor sound. But it didn't take long to find out what was going on, soon overhearing that both Gin and his teacher; personally she had never met the man but that didn't matter, had fled Hell itself. Going into the mortal world, although apparently not at the same time, just...what in the heck was going on here!? Had they both gone insane!? Why did he leave alone, without any word, no sign of it; just what the hell was Gin playing at!? From such a thing it was natural for the female demon to be annoyed, but she appeared more worried than annoyed. More importantly, just why had he done this? That was an answer Rangiku knew she would most likely never find out. Was everything they had done a lie? Rangiku soon found that she would never know, the only reminder that she kept for the young silver haired boy that she met; was her own memory's and the two treasure's she gave her. As the years passed by and with her alone once again, she had willed herself to forget to rid herself the items he had given her; to try and rid the hold this boy seemed to have over her. But she never could, and never would rid herself of those things; although merely objects they held value to her. Rangiku knew it was hardly if at all ever possible for her to see that boy she had met much like herself both now and back then, alone. Did she regret her meeting this one boy? Maybe. No. She never did and never would, it seemed as if just that one person had changed everything including her own life; and she would be dammed if she was just going to sit a moan about it for the rest of her demonic life! Beginnings & Juuban Time passed, lives moved on; including Rangiku's own. Over two thousand years later, now a woman in her own right, the memory of not finding Gin with her on that day still plays within her mind; but less and less. Still over the years her realized feelings haven't faded in the slightest, as she still keeps what he had given her; after all these years and all this time. No longer would she need to hide in the shadows of her past, or anyone for that matter. No more. Having been sent to the planet of earth, Rangiku having been told to keep an eye on everything going on; something wasn't right and the higher ups wanted to find out just what that was. Three hundred years passed and not a lot changed, save for the few fights which with her powers now, was no trouble for a demon such as Rangiku. As those three hundred years had passed by, Rangiku had after a hundred years of wandering and keeping an eye out on the humans, started working within Juuban Municipal Academy; teaching Japanese and Drama to many differing years of students. Now we turn to the current and present day, were Rangiku continues to work at Juuban; but very strange things have been happening lately. Little does this demon know that such events, will lead her to meeting the one person she has only truly ever cared for; and known like family. But such things are dangerous as well, with everything turn out alright? Only time and fate itself knows such an answer. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Gin Ichimaru Powers & Abilities Wind Manipulation Rangiku's main power, and her main fighting force that allows her to battle others. This young demon's control over the element of air/wind seems to be second to none. Able to perform more than one task at once with this power, both attacking and defending at the same time; or escaping if need be. Her control over air allows her to also heal others to quite a degree, only not able to heal the most serious of wounds or a missing organ. Being able to fly and allow others to do the same as a result, Rangiku seems to enjoy the quickness of her own power. However rarely fighting most of the time she simply uses in day to day life, or to beat up someone who is annoying her; both seem to work equally well. Rangiku seems to love using her powers freely, regardless of there being any humans around during such times. To most who see this power, coming from this young demon it seems as if she uses it like second nature - which is true. Memory Manipulation A second and very useful ability that Rangiku as a high level demon possess. She is able to manipulate a person's mind simply by touching them. This allows her to erase certain memory's from a person's mind, as well as plant false memory's to confuse someone. This can be used without contact however it is quite a lot harder and requires more concentration on Rangiku's part to do so, even if it isn't impossible. She tends to mostly use this skill on humans who have seen to much of her power, or most of the time having seen something they shouldn't have; however this skill does work on all species even angels. Enhanced Endurance & Strength Being a power demon as well as part of the demon species in general allows Rangiku enhanced natural skills. Her enhanced endurance allows her to take a beating and sitll get back up, she is able to sustain many attacks at once and still keep on fighting. As well as endurance as a demon her natural strength is also greatly increased. Far beyond what humans would even consider super human strength, Rangiku is easily able to lift a truck with one hand; although most of the time she tends not to use her strength around others - unless she is punching someone. Enhanced Speed As a demon this grants Rangiku the power to move at far past normal human speeds, or even most other demonic speeds as well. Rangiku has shown to be able to easily out run any car or moving object, although she has no unique movement speed technique; she feels she doesn't need it. With her own natural enhanced speed and ability to fly whenever and wherever she wishes, Rangiku considers this enough as a way to travel. Demonic Robes Seeing as Rangiku even with being a fairly powerful high level demon, she is not able to make a contract. Thus has discovered this as a result of such things. She is able to manifest robes on her body, mainly used in battle as a form of light protection. Although not the best, having been infused with her own demonic power; these robes are able to deflect weak attacks from lower level demons or humans. Which tends to come in very handy for certain battle and combat situations. Hand-to-Hand Expert Although not a master when fighting unarmed, Rangiku possess enough skill to take down most without having to resort to using her katana. Most of the time including her control over air to her advantage, giving her a better chance of hitting as well as dealing much more damage to her opponent then she would with her hands alone. Yet it has been shown, that without anything other than her fists, she is able to knock a certain someone straight into a tree without any help from her other powers; which shows her pure ability with unarmed combat. Telepathy Similar to many other demons, Rangiku possess the power of Telepathy allowing her to speak and communicate with anyone else that possess this ability. Or simply with anyone at all regardless of if they can reply to such things or not. This seems to come in quite handy for battles, as well as speaking to others no matter the distant from each location to another. This is one of Rangiku's more frequently used abilities than the others. Haineko (Ash Cat) A rather useful ability is granted from this, however Rangiku has yet to unlock said ability. While Rangiku has yet to unlock the true power of this, she has been able to use this in combat. Haineko appearing in the form of a straight-bladed katana. The tsuba is in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points, and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. The handle itself is a dark red, or crimson color along with the sheath that holds the blade as well. This young demon can summon the blade whenever she wishes for battle, and thus far this has proven very effective even without this demonic blade's special power - which is yet to be shown unlocked. Rangiku Kaze Gallery rangikukaze001.jpg rangikukaze002.jpg rangikukaze003.jpg Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Demons *Gin Ichimaru *Noctis Minamoto *List of Juuban Academy Faculty